


For her

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Based on Salmon95’s reverse au, F/F, Genderbending, Marvin is a creep and I fucking hate him :), They’re lesbians Harold, ashley lowkey wants emi to smash, but it has lesbians, emi okumura is precious but she will also wreck your shit, protect ashley callenreese 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Emi and Ashley decide to go get ramen.Things don’t go as planned.





	For her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



_“This foolishness will end today! You are my daughter and you carry on the Okumura Legacy!”_

_“What legacy?! A legacy where I’m in charge of drug operations and trafficking?!”_

_A slap echoed throughout the room. Emi made no sound nor did she try to soothe the ache in her cheek._

_“You are an Okumura and it’s best you start acting like it. You will be done with this silly dream of pole vaulting, are we clear?”_

_“...”_

_“Are we clear?”_

_“....yes, father.”_

* * *

 

Emi looked lazily out the window as she tapped the desk with her fingertips. She could see most of her peers engaging in some form of activities or another. Emi frowned, bitterness flooding her heart.

She didn’t have to stay after school. Not anymore. But home was a nightmare and if she went home, she might’ve started a fight with her father.

“Wow, onee-chan, you’re still here?”

Emi’s eyes widened a fraction before turning to face the owner of the familiar voice. “Ashley!”

Ashley grinned at her and pulled up a chair to the desk she was sitting in. “How come you’re still here?” She asked, propping her chin on her palm. Emi leaned back in the chair with a grin of her own. “I could ask you that, Miss America,” Emi teased. Ashley rolled her eyes. “Just don’t wanna deal with my folks, ya know?” She said casually. Emi’s frowned and looked down at subtly at Ashley’s wrist. She always kept her arms and legs covered, no matter the weather. Emi saw bruises once but when she asked Ashely about it, she just dodged her questions.

“But what about you, onee-chan?” Ashley purred, folding her arms on the desk and using them to push up her chest a little. Emi noticed the gesture but didn’t comment on it. “Same reason as you, I suppose,” She answered simply, maintaining eye contact with her and not looking where Ashley wanted her to.

The blonde girl pouted slightly but didn’t push it. “Then take me out,” She said. Emi raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Take you where?” Emi asked, leaning forward herself. Ashley blushed a bit and Emi couldn’t help but think she looked cute when she blushed.

“I-I don’t know! You’re the oldest so you figure it out!” Ashley exclaimed, her face growing redder. Emi held in a chuckle. Such a silly American girl. But also a very beautiful one.

Emi didn’t answer, enjoying watching Ashley squirm and fidget in the silence. After a few more moments passed, Emi sighed and stood from the desk. “Well, it would be rude to deny you. C’mon, I know a good ramen place we can go to,” She said, grabbing her bag. Ashley perked up and grinned at the older teen.

“Alright then, let’s go!”

* * *

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Ashley giggled at Emi’s disgruntled face. “I’m really not.” 

“W-why? Why would anyone put ramen onrice?”

“I don’t know! I was little and I didn’t know much about Japan!” Ashley exclaimed through her laughter. Emi refused to be distracted by the beautiful sound and focused on the insult to Japanese tastebuds.

She huffed. “Then I guess it’s wrong to assume all Americans eat nothing but ketchup and vitamins pills?”

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I mean, you’re not completely wrong.” 

But Emi didn’t pay attention to the response. No she was more focused on the marks she could see on her friends neck. They were obviously hickies and some were faint while others were more vivid in color.

“Emi?” Ashley questioned, noticing her friend had gotten real quiet. Emi pursed her lips together in a thin line. 

“You’re neck...”

Eyes widening, Ashley slapped her hand over her neck. Fuck.

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it,” She replied, looking away and internally panicking. Emi narrowed her eyes and frowned. “Those don’t look like nothing,” She insisted. Ashley raised her head and sneered. “Yeah, well I got laid. Big fucking deal,” She snapped. The two stood in silence, Ashley glaring and quietly fuming while Emi regarded her with a calm yet blank gaze.

“...Whatever. I’ll walk you home,” Emi finally said and began walking. Ashley’s eyes widened in panic. “Emi, wait-“ 

A loud honking cut her off. Brows furrowing, both girls turned to see a black car down the street. It was coming closer to them and the driver continuously honked their horn. Emi frowned, not noticing how Ashely was getting paler. “What the fuck,” she muttered, hoping it wasn’t anything yakuza related. That would be just what she needed. 

Ashley grabbed her arm, causing her to turn and face the blonde. “What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing that Ashley was trembling.

“W-we gotta go. Please, please, just-“

“Hey, you little shit!”

The car parked and an extremely obese American man stepped out. He wore a cheap looking suit and wore sunglasses, Emi wrinkled her nose in disgust. She could already tell he was trouble.

The man marched right up to them and Ashley flinched as she hid behind Emi. “Where the hell have you been? Dino’s been asking for you and do you know how hard it is to track your tight little ass down in a city that barely speaks fucking English?” He snapped, towering over both girls. Emi clenched her fist, rage already building inside her chest. 

“Hey, do me a favor and take a few steps back. There’s something called breath distance so if I can feel your breath on my face there’s a problem,” Emi snarked, not bothering to hide her displeasure. The man sneered. 

“Watch it, bitch. I’m just here for her,” He said. By now, pedestrians had paused to observe the scene that was slowly beginning to unfold. Emi didn’t care. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I resembled a dog. Maybe I should call you Pumbaa. How does that sound?”

The man growled and made a move to grab her. Oh, Emi wished he would do it. Breaking his nose would probably relieve some stress.

“Marvin, stop! She didn’t mean it, I’ll come back home!” Ashely cried, attempting to step forward. Emi pushed her back gently but firmly. “You don’t have to go,” She said coolly, never taking her eyes of the man in front of her. Marvin was his name apparently.

“I’m tired of this shit. Ashley come here-“ Marvin raised a hand to reach for Ashley but Emi grabbed his wrist. With a flick of her hand, Emi twisted his wrist and brought him to his knees. She could hear the crowd whispering and gasping.

“Stupid cunt!” Marvin swore. Emi glared before slamming her fist into his nose. She felt the crack beneath her fingers and she couldn’t help but smirk. Marvin shouted and reached to grab his face with his other hand. Emi released his wrist before slamming her foot into his gut, making him choke and gasp for air. God, he was so weak that this was almost laughable.

Ashley grabbed her wrist. “Someone called the cops! We gotta go!”

Emi opened her mouth to reassure her. After all, the cops were practically in her family’s pocket. But Ashley didn’t know that and took off running, dragging her along. 

Emi glanced back at Marvin’s crumpled form and smiled. 

* * *

 

“What is the matter with you?!”

“A lot of things. Want them in alphabetical order?”

Ashley growled, running her hand through her hair in frustration. “You could’ve gotten arrested!”

“No, not really.”

Ashely glared at Emi, causing her to falter. Ashley’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. “Hey, shh, c’mere,” Emi cooed, her arms opening to embrace Ashley but leaving the decision to her. The blonde sniffled and wiped her eyes before walking into Emi’s open arms.

“You’re so stupid.”

“I know.” 

Ashley’s frame shook and Emi held her tighter. She didn’t ask questions. There was really no need to. Emi understood. Or at least she understood enough.

“You can stay at my house. For as long as you want. I’ll protect you,” Emi promised, pressing her lips to the crown of Ashley’s head. She could feel the tears staining her shirt.

“You promise?” Ashley whimpered, clutching Emi tighter as if she was afraid to let go. 

“I promise.” 

The two fell quiet. Ashley quietly sobbing and Emi plotting. She didn’t want to be the daughter of a yakuza boss. She didn’t want to lead a life full of bloodshed and pain.

However.

Emi tightened her grip around Ashely, whispering reassurances.

There were benefits to inheriting the yakuza. And she planned to use them to the fullest.

For Ashely.


End file.
